Till the End
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Life is harsh and unforgiving, and death offers little comfort. As Ruby and Yang meet the end of their short lives, the two sisters face an Arbiter's judgement. Rated M for violence and light swearing, TW for Suicide. Cover image is a screenshot from Death Parade


**Quick note: TW for suicide**

Ruby was panicking.

Normally she wasn't scared of anything, let alone elevators. However, she felt claustrophobic in this small steel container.

And it was falling at an ungodly speed.

She prayed to every god she could to spare her life. And even if they couldn't satisfy that wish, to make her death quick and painless.

The deities of Remnant must have heard her pleas for mercy, as she finally felt it grind to a halt. After a couple of seconds of worrying, the doors opened slowly to reveal a long corridor with a red carpet. Tentaviely, she stepped out of her temporary prison to be greeted by a pleasant sight. To her left stood a tall, well built blonde. Her long, wild hair travelled down to her mid back, untamed and thick. Her strong but elegant biceps popped out of her tan sleevless shirt, her well toned legs complimented by her tight leather boots and black shorts.

Ruby instantly recognized the young woman as her half sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"YANG!" Without a second thought, she dashed at her sibling with all speed, clamping down on her sister with all her strength.

"Ooft! It's ok, Ruby! I'm right here!" Yang chuckled, softly stroking the redhead's soft hair, comforting her younger sister's nerves. However, this sweet tender reunion was over too quickly, as they both crashed back to reality.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked, her senses at their peak. This place was not familiar to her, and she had no memory before the elevator ride. And without any weapons on her person, she was nervous. However, her curious side was also running on overtime. Eager to explore, she stepped out into the corridor, her big sister flanking her.

"Be careful," was Yang's only warning. From the corner of her eye, Ruby noticed the blonde already going on the defensive, her hands balled up into tight fists, walking lightly, ready to jump into a boxing stance at the first sign of trouble. Ruby too was preparing for the worst. However, without a weapon, Ruby was at a significant disadvantage. She prayed again to the gods for a chance to find anything that might even out the odds The short corridor led out into...

...a bar?

Of all the possible scenarios that ran through Yang and Ruby's head, finding a well lit and pleasant looking bar was at the bottom of the list. A small number of tables and accompanying chairs were dotted around the room, all undamaged and varnished to perfection. The large bar at the far end of the room was of the same quality as the surrounding furniture, a few chairs sat at the front. Guarding this bar faithfully was a man with white hair and pale blue eyes. His white shirt and black vest were ironed, his bow tie symmetrically aligned. Though handsome, his features were hard and sharp, his lips sitting in a permanent straight line, his eyes seemingly uninterested. Behind the man were dozens upon dozens of bottles, each varying in size, shape, and color. Though it was cozy, the unnatural blue light offset the friendly atmosphere, making the place seem almost alien.

"Welcome to the Quindecim. I am your host, Decim. Please take a seat." Decim motioned one hand from behind his back to one of the chairs sat in front of him. Though still uncomfortable, Ruby and Yang followed the bartender's polite offer, as though they were under a spell. Taken their seats, they didn't relax completely, their eyes pinned to the pale figure.

"Now, before I begin, may I pour you a drink?" Decim flicked his steely gaze from Yang o Ruby, and back again, patiently waiting a response.

"Umm...Could I have...a double of Wild Nevermore on the rocks please?" Yang asked, her voice still strained with nervousness.

"Certainly. And for yourself, miss?" Decim asked, his monotone voice now pointed towards Ruby.

"Do you do milkshakes at all?" Ruby asked softly. Even though Decim knew what Ruby was asking for – or as much as he assumed from Ruby's memories – he still kept up the image of a simple bartender.

"Certainly, what flavor do you wish for?"

"Cookies and cream, please," Ruby answered, placing a small polite smile on her face. Even though she was still conflicted on how to feel, she didn't ever forget her manners.

"It would be my pleasure," Decim simply replied, bowing slightly, and turned his back to the two girls. Yang's drink took maybe half a minute to prepare, while Ruby's beverage required a little more time to prepare. While Decim took his time preparing the milkshake, Yang leaned towards Ruby, who listened in intently.

"I don't like the look of this," Yang whispered.

"Neither do I." Agreed Ruby. "Let's just finish our drinks and get out," Yang nodded, and sat back into her chair, just in time for Decim to turn around with his two drinks in tow. Sitting them down on coasters, he delicately slid them towards the two girls.

"Thank you," they both answered in unison, sipping their drinks cautiously. Though Ruby loved the sweet drink and Yang craved the harsh kick of the bourbon, they refused to let down their guard. Finally, Decim spoke up again.

"I will now explain some things about your current situation. Please, pay close attention."

 **oo0oo**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!" Yang screamed from a tight network of wires, struggling to both free herself and strike Decim who was relaxed as ever. Ruby only watched on in shock.

"Like I said, you cannot leave the bar until the game is finished. Now, please, calm down. I strongly advise against you continuing to struggle." Decim said, his voice still the same as ever, unchanged by emotion. Barely keeping a lid on her anger, Yang took a few deep breaths and relaxed herself. In response to this, the wires untangled and sat Yang back in her chair.

"Fine, let's play your stupid game," Yang growled. Decim turned to a board behind him on the bar.

"The roulette has decided for you to play a game of chess. Please,take your places." Decim motioned them to one of the tables, where a small board was already set up. Yang and Ruby sat down opposite sides of their board, mixed feeling of anger, confusion, worry and fear rushing through their heads.

"Begin the game whenever you are both ready," Decim ordered, before returning to his perch by the bar, watching over the two girls like a hawk. As they finally began to play, they discussed what to do next.

"What do you think we should do, Yang?" Ruby asked, occasionally throwing a cautious glance to Decim.

"Let's just finish this game, we'll take it from there," Yang said. Suddenly, both girls screamed out and clutched their heads in pain, memories rushing back to them in one painful sweep..

 _Team RWBY were in a lot of trouble. What was meant to be a simple Grimm clear out quickly turned into a siege where the young huntresses found themselves outnumbered. Though the quickly dissolving corpses began to overtake the numbers of living Grimm, the students were tired from the endless attack._

" _WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Screamed Weiss, striking wave after wave of Beowolves down with different dust attacks, slowly but surely growing more exhausted._

" _WE CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE THAN THIS!" Blake shouted, as she and her many semblances continued to fight, giving out everything she possibly could._

"WE STICK TO THE PLAN, BUT FIRE OUT THE EMERGENCY FLARE! EITHER WE RETREAT OR GET REINFORCMENTS!" Ruby ordered, reaching in her pocket for the flare gun to signal a nearby bulkhead. As a leader, she could clearly see that the team was losing, despite the huge losses the enemies suffered. However, the lack of rest was making her tired.

 _And when she was tired, that's when she would make mistakes._

 _She chose the wrong moment to reach for her flare. A giant Ursa charged at her and made a swipe with its claws, simultaneously carving Ruby's torso deeply and smacking the small redhead's body into a thick tree trunk. As she blacked out, all she could hear was the raging roar of Yang's semblance activating and her sister scream her name._

As they came crashing back to reality, they both looked to each other in shock. Unanswered questions began to pile up faster than those answered. What happened between the attack and the sisters arriving at the bar? Where were Blake and Weiss? And why was Ruby seemingly unharmed? It began to dawn on the pair that continuing to play the game may be able to provide them with answers.

All the while, Decim continued to watch from his spot at the bar, unmoved.

The next flashback came at the end of the game, when Ruby defeated Yang. Again, a rush of pain flooded over the two. This time, the two were ready for the torturous pain, though not for what came to them.

 _Yang watched over Ruby as she lay in a hospital bed back at Beacon, hooked to a life support system. Just as Ruby was struck down, Yang pummeled the Ursa in one fell swoop and fired off the flare gun. Shortly after, an extraction team jumped out of the bulkhead, rapidly holding back the endless waves of Grimm monsters and gathering the fallen body of Ruby, while ushering the injured and tired remaining members of team RWBY. The Ursa strike had ruptured some major arteries, and damaged some of Ruby's major organs. It was only through sheer willpower and Weiss' use of dust that kept her alive. When they arrived back at the school, Ruby was quickly rushed to the doctors, who doubted Ruby would survive._

 _Team RWBY stayed loyally by their fallen leader, praying to the gods to spare the life of their. Yang sat faithfully by her side day and night, threatening to kill any doctor or nurse who dared suggest she leave. Ozpin thankfully understood her grief, and ordered the hospital staff to leave her be. Ruby continued to teeter on the line between life and death, and Yang was the first to rouse the doctors if Ruby's condition changed. Finally,the worst happened. Ruby's condition changed a lot more dramatically than before and the combined efforts of the life support system and doctor's abilities weren't enough to save the young redhead. That night, Yang held her sister's dying hand. With her free hand, she fished out a shell from one of her gauntlets. She crushed the shell easily in her hand, red dust spilled out onto the palm of her hand. Though some dust was used for medical purposes, burn crystals and fire dust were dangerous if consumed. Yang had sworn to herself since Summer Rose's death that she would never abandon her sister. Ever._

 _In one rush, Yang spilled the dust from her hand into her mouth and swallowed quickly. She felt aa harsh burning pain inside her as the dust made its way down her esophagus and towards her major organs. Finally, she felt her heart burn from the inside, and with tears pouring down her face, she smiled and looked at her sister._

"Don't worry, sis, I'll be with you soon..."

When the rush of her memories finally subsided, Ruby stared at her sister, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yang...why...?"

Before Yang could even begin to form a reply, Ruby threw herself at her sister and started beating her sister's chest. As she did this, both sisters burst into tears.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" Ruby screamed at the top of her voice, pounding down with her fists.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Yang whimpered, taking Ruby's assault. Finally, Ruby eventually grew tired and only fell onto Yang's chest, weeping uncontrollably.

"Why...why..."

"I am so sorry," When Ruby finally stopped, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around her sister delicately, petting her hair as softly as she dared. Yang looked over to Decim, who towered over the pair.

"You completed the game. Congratulations." Decim announced, unemotional as ever.

"You knew, didn't you?" Asked Yang, even though she already knew the answer to her question.

"I couldn't say anything. I am truly sorry," Decim said, his head slightly bowed. Though his voice didn't change or hitch, Yang could feel the sincerity in his voice. The three figures were positioned like that for the longest time, refusing to move

 **oo0oo**

Decim had finally made his decision. He stood by the elevators as Yang and Ruby waited, each tear stained and heartbroken. He wanted to feel something, anything to help them. However, as an arbiter, that wasn't his purpose. All he could say was what he said to every pair as they left the Quindecim.

"Best of luck on your journey,"

He bowed once and then stood back up, quickly memorizing the two figures before they disappeared forever.

Finally, the lift doors slid close, taking the sisters to their individual destinations.

 _(notes: this is an idea I had floating in my head for a while, and I finally did it! I may do more RWBY pairings, I don't know, but I think this turned out alright. What do you guys think? Please let me know when your review this story. Also, if you lie my stories, feel free to follow and favorite me, and even check out my . Anyways, thank you for reading this story and ADIOS!)  
user?ty=h&u=826785_


End file.
